1. Field
Example embodiments relate to an electron-donating polymer and an organic solar cell including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A solar cell is a photoelectric conversion device that transforms solar energy into electrical energy, and has attracted much attention as an infinite but pollution-free next generation energy source.
A solar cell may include p-type and n-type semiconductors and produce electrical energy by transferring electrons and holes to the n-type and p-type semiconductors, respectively, and then collecting electrons and holes in each electrode when an electron-hole pair (EHP) is produced by solar light energy absorbed in a photoactive layer inside the semiconductors.
A solar cell may be classified into an organic solar cell, and an inorganic solar cell according to material included in a photoactive layer. The organic solar cell may be classified into a bi-layer p-n junction structure in which a p-type semiconductor is formed in a separate layer from an n-type semiconductor, and a bulk heterojunction structure in which a p-type semiconductor is mixed with an n-type semiconductor.